User blog:Silverwhisker/Silverstar's Couples
I is sorry Icy that this is based off your idea, but it just has your cats. XD Do you support HoneyskyxFallingfeather A. Yep! B. No way! C. Are you out of your mind?!?!?!?! Do you support OokamixVenom? A. Sure, i guess! B. Only if Trees grow wings! Do you support AestuoxObscruan? A. Yeperdoodles! (Yes) B. Pft, no! Do you support SandycavexFireblaze A. Yes yes yes! B. They broke the rules...So no! C. deh are soooo cute together! <3 Do you support DracoxAvi Luna? A. of Course! B. No, are you kidding?! Do you support BlackfirexBlizzardshadow? A. Ok, i guess! B. No, Blackfire broke her heart! DX C. Uh, IDK! Do you support XaphanxIris? A. Course! B. Xaphan's not good enough for her....! C. I'm not too sure... Do you support FeatherxSlither? A. Always! B. Course not! C. Whimper....They were so cute together! DX Do you support NoctexBoyan? A. Oh Stella Pack, yes!!! B. Never! Do you support VaporeonxLeafeon? A. Deffently! B. No thanks! C. Mabye... Do you support ShinestarxRockycreek? A. uh...yes? B. Nope! Do you support ZorxAdrianna? A. i guess so! B. Never-ever! C. They aren't a couple, but should be.... D. The worst could be couple ever!! Do you support FallingstarxShardtail? A. I did!! B. I didn't... Do you support FallingstarxRedfire? A. They are going to be the best! B. nope Do you support FallingfeatherxMink? A. Defently, she deserves him! B. That little jerk Mink stold him from Honeysky! DX Do you support WhistlepawxGalepaw? A. Yyyep! B. Like Galepaw says: Mates are gross! Do you support SilverbirdxGustfur? A. They are going to be cute! B. Ewww! Do you support JetxSkyler? A. Awww! <3 B. Does Skyler even like him, cuase i don't! Do you support VineheartxSoaringclaw A. They're going to be a cute couple! B. Vineheart was better with Gingerflower! Do you support BlizzardstarxGoldenspirit? A. yush! <3 B. No, she was cute with Jaguarpelt! Do you support GlisteningflowerxDarkstar? A. aw, so cute! :) B. no-way, they shouldn't be together! Do you support FalconxDaylina? A. Bad and Good is cute together! <3 B. They are horrible together! Do you support SilvervenomxStormfang? A. <3 B. gross!!! Do you support ScarletxMicky? A. Scarlet suits him B. Micky should get lost, and leave Scarlet!!! C. Uh, i'm not to sure... do you support OwlwolfxMapleleaf? A. I guess they're sorta cute together... B. Can i borrow a gun and shot Owlwolf? Do you think Koda and Pickles should be Friends? A. Uh, sure...? They do "play American Football together on chat" B. They don't even know each other, and what does this have to do with couple polls?! Do you support ShatteredskyxFireshadow? A. She goes through so much for him, she diserve shim! :,) B. Hmph, he should be with a cat in HIS clan! Do you support StormcryxBlossomstorm? A. yep! B. no, IDK if she even likes him! (Though she does) Do you support ShellstarxSeawave? A. OMG, Why did he have to die?! DX B. Yay, Seawave died, now they're not together! Do you support BlizzardstarxJaguarpelt? A. Silver, why the heck did you make him die?! DX B. good job killing him, Silver, they sucked together! Who is the best couple? A. XaphanxIris B. NoctexBoyan C. SandycavexFireblaze D. BlitzxAelius E. DracoxAvi Luna F. FeatherxSlither G. VaporeonxLeafeon H. GalepawxWhistlepaw More to come....eh, maybe! Category:Blog posts